El regalo perfecto
by Kyukucchi
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Makoto y todos quieren regalarle algo, compiten por quien le dará el regalo perfecto a la orca, pero solo Haru sabe que el tiene relgalo perfecto y no le importara pelear ciertas personas para demostrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, primero que nada FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BEBE, son las 11:45, aun es tu cumple; A;

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen, perdonen los horrores que puedan encontrar.

Advertencia: Haru me salio muuuy OC y algo yandere. Además de que hay un extraño humor implantado

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**El mejor regalo**_

-H-ha-har….- el maldito pelo chicle intentaba decir mi nombre, eso creo, pero lo único que me importa realmente en estos momentos es matarlo.

- ¡Haru-chan vas a matarlo! Haruka-sempai deténgase por favor, se está volviendo azul- era lo que Nagisa y Rei me gritaban mientras se aproximaban corriendo.

- Ni en sueños- exacto, ni por todo el agua que me puedan ofrecer voy a sacar mis manos de su cuello.

- ¡¿Yamazaki-sempai se encuentra bien?!- gritaba el pequeño… no recuerdo su nombre, solo sé que Rin le dio su puesto como capitán.

- ¡Haru acaso te volviste loco, vas a matarlo! ¡Sousuke reacciona maldita sea!- ese estúpido de Rin es un metido.

- Qué esta pasan….HARU!- Todo es tu culpa, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo fue que termino esto así? Ah… ya lo recuerdo, todo comenzó hace una semana por culpa de Nagisa con su estúpida idea sobre el estúpido regalo perfecto para Makoto.

***********************Hace una semana**********************

Hoy era un lunes como cualquier otro, me desperté, tome una ducha, Makoto apareció en medio de mi baño para sacarme de la tina, comimos el desayuno y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela. Sí, todo normal. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Mako-chan no estas emocionado?- dice Nagisa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no sé cómo no le duele la cara. De todos modos no le presto mucha atención y sigo comiendo mi deliciosa caballa. Al parecer Makoto no sabía a qué se refería así que Nagisa dijo- Falta una semana para tu cumpleaños, no me digas que no lo sabes- Makoto intenta dar una patética excusa pero solo logra que Nagisa lo ataque con preguntas, a la charla se le suma Rei quien no estaba enterado de eso. Faltaba unos minutos para que terminara el recreo, aparecieron unas chicas y se acercaron a Makoto para pedirle ayuda, las mire por unos momentos de mala manera y al darse cuenta se pusieron nerviosas, Makoto como la buena persona que es acepto y se fue. No me agradan esas chicas, el grupo estaba conformada por tres inútiles que solo querían llamar la atención de la orca, esta no es la primera vez que le piden ayuda, es más, esta es la segunda vez que va en el día. Es obvio que solo están buscando la atención del menor este como es tan ingenio ni se da cuenta de las dobles intenciones.

- Yo creo que una enorme fuente que derrame chocolate sería el regalo perfecto para él- dice un energético Nagisa mientras que con sus brazos dibuja en el aire el tamaño de la enorme fuente.

- Eso es imposible ¿de dónde crees que sacaras el dinero para tal cosa?- alega la siempre voz de la razón, Rei- Apuesto que nisiquiera tienes para comprar una caja.

-Claro que no, pensaba que me ayudarías a comprarlo prestándome algo de dinero-le responde con un puchero

-Ni hablar Nagisa, ni aunque tuviera el dinero para algo como eso te lo daría- le dice Rei.

-Eres un tacaño Rei-chan, piensa que es para Mako-chan- intenta convencerlo Nagisa.

- ¡¿Tacaño!?, sin mencionar que eso tal vez le traería serios problemas estomacales, no creo que eso sería un regalo perfecto- dice Rei bastante ofendido por la acusación del menor- Yo pienso y estoy seguro que Makoto-sempai, que es mucho más hermosos los pequeños regalos hechos a mano, en donde están puestos los más puros sentimientos sin mencionar que es mucho más económico y…-antes de que Rei siguiera con su parloteo sobre lo hermoso del cual nadie estaba prestando atención.

-No importa que le regalen, el mío será su regalo perfecto- justo toca el timbre, así que guardo las cosas y me retiro hacia el salón, creo que Nagisa me pregunto sobre qué es ese regalo Rei comenzó a hablar sobre porque lo ignoran.

Llego al salón y me siento, el asiento donde se supone que esta el castaño se encuentra vacío, pero no por mucho, antes de que entrara el profesor Makoto aparece por la puerta y se sienta alado mío donde el profesor comienza a dar la clase y yo solo dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana y a veces, lo miro a él que está muy concentrado en el pizarrón.

El regalo perfecto… es algo que solo yo le puedo dar y cuál es, pues al fin le diré sobre mis sentimientos hacia él. Siempre creí que esto me los guardaría por temor a que él no sienta lo mismo, pero ese día que fuimos al karaoke por invitación de Rin, al parecer había ganado unos cupones gratis el cual era válido si habían más de ocho personas implicadas, Rin pensó que sería un desperdicio tirarlas así que nos invitó a todos junto con los de Samezuka. Fue divertido, lo malo fue que todo el mundo descubrió la increíble voz que tiene Makoto para cantar y que él decidió sentarse contra la pared y alado suyo se puso ese odioso de Yamazaki donde no hacia otra cosa que hablar con él. Ni se inmutaba ante mi mirada de muerte, lo peor era cuando me miraba rápidamente y me daba esa maldita sonrisa. Como sea, luego de un rato Nagisa se había acabado la comida y nadie tenía ganas de irse, entonces Nagisa y ese tal Nitori se fueron a buscar algo para comer y tomar, volvieron con mucha comida y unas bebidas raras de color rojo, yo con mi preciosas caballa me conformaba pero los demás o, y se tomaron casi todo ese jugo raro que resultaba ser una cosa llamada sangría que contenía alcohol. Al poco tiempo todos quedaron borrachos, unos peores que otro, a excepción de mí que solo tome un vaso de esa cosa, fue la primera vez que maldije el no llevar mi celular con migo pues sería muy divertido haberlo grabado para después molestar a Rin cuando se puso sentimental hablaba sobre sentimientos y llorando de la nada. Nagisa tomo a un muy ebrio Rei y se lo llevo a no sé dónde, el chico de pelo gris acompaño a Rin con sus lloriqueos donde en esos confesó a Rin que lo amaba pero mirando hacia la pantalla mientras lloraba por su frialdad, el hermano menor acosador del ex capitán acosador de Gou, intentaba consolar a kohai de Rin y también empezó a tener visiones sobre Gou, pero solo termino tirado sobre la mesa abrazando el plato rojo donde antes estaba la comida de Sousuke, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por seguir consiente y hasta cierto punto creí convincente, hasta que empezó a regañar a Rin por ser tan llorón, que resultaba ser el bolso de hombre de Rei había llevado. La escena me pareció de lo más divertida, claro hasta que tuve que llevarlos a cada uno a su casa con la ayuda de Gou y el hermano mayor acosado que curiosamente estaban con ella y la de un taxi claro. En todo ese desastre, el inocente de Makoto al ser la primera vez en tomar se encontraba acostado sobre los sillones donde estábamos sentados y su cabeza reposaba sobre mis piernas, se la paso diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras que yo acariciaba su suave cabello, antes de quedar dormido había pronunciado mi nombre con la palabra te amo. Si no fuera porque es algo totalmente impropio de mí y porque lo podría despertar, hubiera empezado a gritar, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y los colores se subieron a mi cabeza, él me quería, no, me amaba, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. A la mañana siguiente Makoto tenía una gran jaqueca, por obvios motivos no podía dejarlo en su casa en el estado que se encontraba, así que lo lleve a mi casa y avise a su familia que se quedaría a dormir. El castaño no recordaba nada sobre lo que había pasado anoche después de tomar, por lo tanto, no recordaba el a verme confesando y eso es lo que planeo usar a favor mío para darle uno de los mejores regalos que nadie jamás le ha dado. Estoy decido, mi regalo osera el más perfecto de todos, al fin podre darles motivos a esa gentuza que se acerca al que pronto será MI Makoto con dobles motivos, el único que puede profanar su dulce inocencia soy yo y con ese pensamiento en mi mente paso otro día más de clase.

************************* 3 días después*******************

Esto era totalmente absurdo, casi que me hacia reír el cara de pez muerto de Yamazaki pensaba darle a mi Makoto el regalo perfecto y el tsundere de Rin también. Como si no fuera esto más gracioso se le sumo el tal Nitori y su compañero acosador.

Gou consiguió que podamos entrenar en la enorme piscina bajo techo de Samezuka y con sus integrantes, todo iba bien, Rin insistía en hacer una carrera, Rei peleaba con Nagisa por incomodar al ahora capitán, Gou era acosada lo que despertó los celos de Rin más tarde y Sousuke hablaba con Makoto, de nuevo, eso me molestaba de todas las formas posibles y más cuando el de ojos verdes se reirá por algún estúpido comentario hecho por el otro. Cuando salí de la piscina y me propuse a poner un alto a esa situación Sousuke menciono lo del cumpleaños de Makoto y a él se le unieron los demás que habían escuchado. De pronto, todos preguntaban sobre cuando era y que le gustaría que le regalaran, Makoto al no estar muy acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, o tal vez de esa forma tan directa, se puso nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus dedos buscando en el piso la respuesta, la cosa más linda que pude ver justo tuve que ser compartida con los otros.

Ahí fue donde Nagisa salió con lo del regalo perfecto, Makoto intento decir que lo que sea estaba bien pero nadie lo tomo enserio y rápidamente se convirtió en una competencia, por culpa de Rin y Nagisa, sobre quien le daría el regalo perfecto. Esto era una broma

**++++++++++++++++++++++++2 días más tarde+++++++++++++++++**

Como si no fuera suficiente el tener que soportar a Nagisa y a Rei hablar sobre el regalo y encima saber que Rin y sus amigos también pensaban lo mismo, que Yamazaki pensaba darle un regalo a mi orca y que encima Nagisa haya propuesto hacerle una fiesta al castaño y todos aceptaron incluso la familia del cumpleañero no era poco. Resulta también que ese odioso de Kisumi se había enterado de la fiesta y pensaba asistir.

Oh santo dios de la caballa ¿por qué me pasa esto?, es acaso por haber dejado esa vez a Nagisa cocinar a uno de tus hijos y que ese bruto los haya dejado quemarse en la parrilla, estaban tan quemados que tuvimos que tirarlo porque era prácticamente incomestible.

Como si no fuera ya suficiente tener al molesto de Yamazaki ahora también tenía que cuidar al inocente de Makoto de ese demonio con pelo de chicle. El día que me entere que él no iría a la misma secundaria que nosotros fue unos de los momentos más felices que pude experimental, me sentía como todo un ganador, al fin había logrado quitar a esa peste de mi futuro novio como para que ahora me vengan a decir que su hermano es alumno de Makoto y que encima ese pequeño mocoso y su hermano planeaban ir a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños.

Sin tan solo Nagisa no hubiera abierto la boca ese día que nos lo encontramos en la tienda de ropa deportiva, cuando el desgraciado lo saludaba por su cumpleaños, sobre la fiesta que harían mi humor en estos momentos no estarían con los mil demonios, estoy segura que alguna especie de aura negra me rodea y tengo una cara de asesino porque no le veo otra explicación para que todos se me alejaran de mí y me mirasen con miedo, todos excepto claro de mi ángel que no tiene idea de nada de lo que está pasando, cada día me es más difícil intentar no corromper esa inocencia.

Juro que coceré la boca de ese pingüino ruidoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**+++++++++++++++++ 4 horas antes++++++++++++**

Hoy es el día en que se celebra un año más de vida de mi amado ángel, faltaban solo unas horas para que sean las doce en punto de la noche. El salón que había conseguido Nagisa gracias a la ayuda monetaria de sus padres, se había llenado de amigos y familiares, los padres de Makoto junto con su familiares y la familia de Nagisa se encontraban en la sala charlando, Ren y Ran estaban devorando la mesa dulce con el hermano de Kisumi. Yo, el complejo de hermano, digo Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Nitori, Yamazaki y el pelo de chicle, nos afuera del salón en el enorme patio con una preciosa fuente, la cual estaba haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tirarme, que formaba también parte del lugar; según tengo entendido el hermano acosador no pudo venir por no sé qué motivo y tampoco es que me importe realmente, para mi menos gente era mejor. Nos encontrábamos esperando al cumpleañero que se había a saludar a toda la gente que había llegado.

**+++++++++++++++++++ 1 hora antes++++++++++++++++++++**

Nos sentamos sobre el césped a ver las estrellas, es casi media noche, algunos estaban comiendo pastel, como Nagisa o tomando algo, como yo. Nagisa propuso que era hora de abrir los regalos porque ya estaba por acabar el día y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos formaron una ronda y cada uno fue entregándole su regalo al castaño.

El primero fue Nagisa quien le regalo un enorme peluche con forma de Orca, el segundo fue Rei quien le dio unos dulces que él había preparado, los ojos del ojiverde brillaron como los de un niño cuando está en una gran feria, tomo ambos regalos y se los agradeció con una radiante sonrisa.

El próximo fue el dientes de tiburón, le regalo una caja de chocolates traídos desde Australia, según el eran para Gou pero ella no los quiso pues dijo haber empezado una dieta y sería un desperdicio tirarlo, además de dos entradas para un festival que se realizaría dentro de un mes en la capital. Yamazaki un libro que Makoto había querido leerlo hace meses pero no tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagarlo, además agrego que tenía algo mas pero era una sorpresa. No confió para nada en ese tipo.

Makoto se sentía realmente feliz por los regalos, pero a la vez mal por el hecho de que sus amigos tuvieron que gastar dinero y tiempo en él.

Rei y Rin comenzaron a discutir ya que ambos habían traído dulces y le exigieron a Makoto que los probara y que dijera cual era el mejor, el chico con gusto probaría los dulces, pero no tenía como. Sus manos sostenían los regalos de sus amigos, el moreno de dio cuenta de eso entonces con una mano tomo del mentón del más bajo y lo levanto mientras que la otra sostenía uno de los bombones de Rin y se lo acercaba a la boca mientras decía "di aaah", los colores se le subieron a las mejillas del castaño de la vergüenza, aun así hizo caso a la petición del mayor y abrió la boca dejando pasar el dulce para después agradecerle por la ayuda pero que para la próxima podía el solo. En todo el momento, el ojos aguamarina jamás quito esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro, antes de que pudiera agregar algo un molesto Rin hizo aparición golpeando a Yamazaki en un costado y comenzando así una pelea.

El vaso de plástico que estaba sosteniendo estaba prácticamente destruido y el poco jugo que contenía se había derramado y algo me había salpicado en la ropa pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, mis deseos de matar a Yamazaki tan solo incrementaron hasta que paso lo que me llevaría a la situación actual.

Kisumi había dicho que aún faltaba su regalo y como no sabía que regalarle le pregunto a un, aun desconcertado Makoto, que le gustaría que le regalasen. Él quería responder que con su presencia bastaba pero solo pudo pronunciar su nombre.

-Kiss…umi…n-no- entonces paso, ese maldito se arrojó sobre Makoto y deposito sus sucios labios sobre él, la cara de Makoto no podía estar más roja, hasta el más fresco tomate lo envidiaría. Al separarse Kisumi en su defensa solo dijo que quería sacarle los restos de chocolates que quedaron sobre sus labios, por si no fuera poco, no se despegó ni un centímetro y saco su lengua para volver a pasarla muy cerca sus labios. Makoto estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco, entonces un sonriente Nagisa y un sonrojado Rei se ofrecieron en acompañarlo al baño antes de que se desmayara.

Eso era el colmo, no sé cómo paso pero en el momento en que Makoto desapareció por la puerta me tire arriba de ese demonio y lo golpe en la cara, está dispuesto a darle otro pero justo Sousuke me tomo de la muñeca diciendo que me tranquilice, recordé que él también se había aprovechado de mi novio entonces tome el plato donde antes se encontraba el pastel de Nagisa y se lo revente contra su cabeza rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, también le di un buen golpe me eh estado guardando desde hace mucho. Sousuke cayó al piso y se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte quedando inconsciente al instante, Rin y Nitori fueron en su ayuda, yo volví mi mirada hacia un asustado Kisumi quien pedía clemencia y así es como terminamos en la situación actual.

Con un Kisumi tirado en el piso tomando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a un furioso Haruka que estaba sobre él, apretando muy fuerte su cuello sin la más mínima gana de querer soltarlo.

Apareció Makoto y logro separar a Haru de Kisumi, Kisumi se alejó lo más que pudo y se tomó con una mano del cuello tosiendo como loco. En cuanto a Haruka, empezó a recobrar la conciencia y recibió una mirada verdosa llena de sentimientos muy poco positivos sobre él, era obvio que le estaba pidiendo una explicación pero el moreno tan solo le dijo.

-Es todo tu culpa- lo acuso, el más alto estaba realmente desconcertado- yo solo intento proteger lo que es mío pero tú no estás cooperando.

-¿T-tuyo?- pregunto un ahora asombrado Makoto.

- Si, Makoto te amo y eres solo mío- dijo de forma firme y con una mirada muy decidida, se tiro sobre los labios del chico que tanto ama y que por él es capaz de casi terminar con la vida de una persona.

Makoto muy feliz correspondió al beso y al poco tiempo se olvidaron de todo lo que lo rodeada. Sousuke había logrado recobrar la conciencia y ahora solo reía mientras veía la escena que tenía en frente.

-y pensar que casi me muero por eso- dice mientras se toma de la cabeza e intenta levantarse- Ya ven ustedes, mi regalo fue más genial que el de todos ustedes.

- Sousuke acaso te volviste loco tú también- le grita un exasperado Rin al borde del llanto- pensé que Haru te había matado.

-Nanase no es tan tonto como para hace algo así, creo- susurro lo último muy bajito.

-Ni hablar, el mío fue el mejor- dijo un ya mejor Kisumi.

Nagisa admitió la derrota ante Sousuke y Kisumi, quien se decidió fue un empate, tuvieron que llevar a Kisumi y a Sousuke al hospital para que los revisaran. Makoto fue fuertemente castigado por sus padres al igual que Haru por los suyos, sin mencionar que tuvo que disculparse con la familia de Kisumi por casi matar a su hijo.

Aun así todo eso fue mínimo ante la enorme satisfacción que sentía al tener a Makoto como su novio oficialmente, ya nadie se le acercaba, era solo de él y viceversa.

-Makoto, ¿te gusto mi regalo de cumpleaños?- pregunto un calmado Haruka que se encontraba recostado sobre fuerte pecho de su novio mientras este jugaba con su pelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando las caricias. Ambos se encontraban en la tina de la casa del mayor.

-El tuyo fue el mejor regalo de todos- dijo un sonriente Makoto quien luego deposito un beso sobre los labios del más bajo.

- ¿Te gustaría recibir como adelantado el regalo de próximo año?- pregunto con un tono sugerente Haru que se dio vuelva para quedar cara a cara con el castaño quien dejaba ver una sonrisa de cómplice con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Bueno que les pareció? Espero que no haya sido tan malo.

Pensaba escribir una semana dedicada a Makoto por su cumpleaños, donde cada personaje del anime le regalaba algo por su cumpleaños, con las parejas totalmente variadas. Pero lastimosamente no tuve tiempo para hacerlo la semana pasada y como hoy ya es el cumple decidí hacer esto a las apurada que en un principio iba a ser un one shot pero me quedo muy largo así que lo dividí en dos pates.

Haruka me quedo muy OC, lo lamento mucho u.u.

El final no termina de convencerme del todo pero son casi las 12:00 y quería subir este fic hoy así que no tuve de otra sin mencionar que deje como muy al aire a muchos personajes, prometo que el futuro lo are mejor y con más tiempo.

Tenía pensado primero que Sousuke le regalara ropa a Makoto pero dije mejor un libro, porque no lo tengo ni idea.

Actualizare mi otro fic dentro de poco, mañana no tengo clases así que lo más probable es que lo haga mañana. Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto, nos vemos en la próxima.

Bai bai :3


End file.
